Fushigi Yuugi RPG Fanfic
by MiakachanKawaiiFushigiYuugiRPG
Summary: This Fanfic is from an RPG... We rate it PG13 because of what little romance we have >.
1. Chapter 1

chapter01 This fic is not exactly the usual fic you get. It's not made up by an author, but instead is made up by an Fushigi Yuugi RPG. So what you are going to read, is what people RPG. There are lots of Original Characters and there profiles will be posted so you know what they are about. This fic starts in Miaka's world, all the Seishi (Except for Tasuki and Chichiri) are reincarnated. As far as I know, all the original characters are around 15, 16 or 17, and go to high school. I will update this page frequently as characters come in. And chapters will be posted as we RP. To join the RPG go to: [Miaka-chan's Kawaii Fushigi Yuugi RPG][1]

The following are profiles posted by people who plan to/are use them.

Name: Kyn   
Gender: Female   
Age: 12   
Birthdate: Unknown   
Blood Type (optional):   
Hometown: ...   
Occupation: Sorcerress/Witch   
Description: short pink hair down to her shoulders, greyish blue eyes. Kyn usually wears purple clothes.   
Special things: Sword   
Other Things: ...   
Pets: A little devilish pet   
Hobbies: Practicing her magic

Name: Destiny   
Gender: Female   
Age: 10   
Birthdate:   
Blood Type (optional):   
Hometown:   
Occupation: Witch   
Description: : Long silver hair a little past her waist with white striks in it. She has silver coloured eyes. Although she hides her wings, she still has redish-blue wings.   
Special things: A magic wand   
Other Things:   
Pets: Destiny has 2 pets, whice kinda look like a dog and fox, one's green and one's blue.

Name: Rika Kourin Chou   
Gender: Female   
Age: 16   
Birthdate: 12/01/85   
Blood Type (optional): AB   
Hometown:   
Occupation: High School Student   
Description: Looks similiar to Nuriko (Is Nuriko's Sister, Kourin)   
Special things: Is very smart, though she doesn't like to study. She isn't very strong like her brother, but can perform minor magic, and is a great fighter.   
Other Things: She loves all her friends and would do just about anything for them, expecially when it has to deal with fighting.   
Pets: A Kitten named ChiChi   
Hobbies: Studying about Ancient China and Fighting 

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MiakachansKawaiiFushigiYuugiRPG



	2. Chapter 2

chapter02 Miaka yawned slightly as the sunlight hit her eyes through her blinds. She let out a soft chibish grunt, but then her alarm clock went off ringing like a maniac. She threw her covers off and slapped a hand lazily over it as she sat up and looked around. Yep, everything was normal. 

Standing up, she walked to her window and looked out. "Well! It's just another day!" said Miaka smiling, but then she slowly frowned. 

Was it really just another day? Her mind took her back to her current adventure with the seishi and Konan Country... everything she had been through them now ran in her head as she thought about it. But what was even more to her... was that she missed them all too. 

She missed that goofy grin that Tasuki had, that solemn look that Chichiri always gave... she even missed the twins arguing! But she couldn't do a thing about it now...Nope. 

Miaka sighed and got dressed with ease before running downstairs. "Hi mom! What's for breakfast?" 

"Oh! I'm sick today dear. Why don't you go out today?" asked her mom handing her a handful of money. 

Miaka grinned. "OKAY!" yelled Miaka running outside, she headed for one of the most kawaii restaurants in town for some yummy breakfast, still running down the street. 

Meanwhile, at Enzeru Sakura shrine. . . Yuki yawned as the sunlight gently touched her eyes, causing her to open them. But when Yuki DID open her eyes, she saw two big crimson eyes staring at her. 

"KYAAAAAAA!" yelled Yuki falling backwards. 

A girl with bright orange hair and cute crimson eyes stared at Yuki giggling slightly. She looked perhaps around 16 going on 17 and that she was. Her name was Kasiki (Kah see kee) and she just happened to be Yuki's little sister. Her bright orange hair went past her waist and was a bit spiked, she was one of the band members in Enzeru Sakura, and was considered the cutest. 

Kasiki wore a huge grin on her face as she laughed at her sister. "If only you had seen the look on your face! Ever since we've gotten home you've been all jumpy!" 

"Pft, that's only because. .well...we're finally done with our tour! So we get to perform here at home again. .I guess I'm just over happy!" said Yuki smiling as she looked at her younger sister. 

"Yah well, get your lazy self up right now! We need to get out of the house before the reporters show up!" said Kasiki smiling. "Alright. ..do me one favor though." 

"Huh?" Yuki yanked her covers from under Kasiki, causing the younger girl to fall off of her bed. 

"Get off of my bed!" she said standing up and quickly getting dressed. 

The two girls packed their mini backpacks with ease, filled the things with tons of stuff and strapped them to their backs. Looking at their mom who looked worried as they ran downstairs they winked and ran out the back door just as the reporters arrived in the front. Kasiki and Yuki ran down the street excitedly, smiles on their faces, both wearing sun glasses. 

The two girls were Tokyo's home band and were considered the guy's favorite poster item if you know what I mean. They looked so cute. . . Kasiki rounded a corner smirking as she ran and laughed a bit more, it was so fun to be home...   
  


Nuriko walked along Tokyo with a two of his guy friends. His parents sent him and his sister Rika out to do something today, instead of stay at home doing stuff around their house. Mansion was more like it... 

"Nuriko!! Get over here!!" Nuriko turned to see three girls waving him down. 

"Aaah... The girls are back for more money." One of his friends said. 

"Doesn't your sister ever carry her own money?" The other one asked, receiving a whopping hit to his head from Rika. " 

Baka..." She sighed then turned to Nuriko and stuck out her hand with a grin. She turned to her friends who had their eyes on Nuriko. 

"Hi Nuriko-kun!" They both said. Rika dragged them away with a glare to Nuriko. 

'Trust Nuriko to capture the looks of the girls' she thought angrily. 

"Your sister hits hard." His friend spoke up. 

"Heh, heh... just don't provoke her." Nuriko advised.   
  


A bright red light shined from behind a building. When the light disappeared, a huge crash and a few mumbling voices could be heard. 

"Ohhh that hurt, no da!" Chichiri rubbed his head having a look around. He got a smile on his face though they had made it to Miaka's world. 

"Hey! Tasuki! We made it, No da!" He hopped out from the trash bin they'd landed in. Chichiri was fine though he didn't know about Tasuki, seeing as he sort of landed on Tasuki. 

Tasuki opens his eyes to find that he could no longer move his body, only his legs and arms were mobile. He cranes his head around, looking at the thing weighing him down, 

"Chichiri! Get offa me." 

Tasuki lies there all X eyed like waiting for his fellow seishi to get off of him. As Chichiri is getting off his back, Tasuki manages to take a look at the buildings around them, his head starting to spin, from the new things that are popping in his face all at once. 

"What is all this?" He pushes Chichiri off him, suddenly smelling an odor coming from somewhere close by. 

He looked under his feet to see tons of garbage and waste. "Chichiri, next time you decide to teleport us somewhere...make sure its not in trash!" Rubs his head, scanning the area. 

Kasiki ran right by the garbage can only to be pushed back against a wall by a group of *DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUAAUUUNNNNN* gangsters. She hit the wall hard and winced slightly. 

"Hey chick! Hand over yo' pu'se!" said one of the three gangsters. 

Kasiki growled slightly, besides being the cutest, she also knew how to fight . "No way I'm handing over my purse to a trio of dumped trash that just happened to somehow learn to walk and talk!" 

"Er. ..WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" asked the second one at the left side, picking Kasiki up by the collar, or. .well attempting too. 

"KYA!" Kasiki landed a nice firm kick where the sun 'don't shine' (as some of us put it) and he fell to the floor screaming like a little schoolgirl. 

"Well, well... lookie here. . .we got ourselves a major hottie don't we now???" asked the leader smirking immensley. 

Kasiki glared slightly as he punched her up against the wall, but just then another girl ran up and kicked him into the garbage (where our dear Tasuki and Chichiri lay) glaring. The girl had long, flowing, silky, thick raven black hair that ran past her waist and she wore pants and a belly button shirt and also had a backpack on her back. Her beautiful eyes shimmered slightly as the other boy ran away like a wimp. 

"Thanks Mikari-chan..." said Kasiki as she stood up and hugged Mikari. 

"No problem, Kasiki-chan. I am not about to let my young lil' sis get beat up." said Mikari smiling as she hugged back. 

Yuki ran up just then, sunglasses on as per usual. 

"What happened?" "Just a few gangsters who thought they could run a fast one by us. . ." said Kasiki grinning. 

"We handled it." Yuki smirked at the two girls and shook her head slightly, her long white hair falling behind her as she did, she giggled. 

"Silly girls. .." Kasiki blinked a moment peeking into the garbage can to see two other boys. 

"Hmm??? Hey, what are you two doing in there! That's not very safe you know. . . . . ." she said blinking. Mikari smirked and giggled a moment before she saw Rika. "Hey Rika- chan!" 

Rika blinked. "You... you beat them all up yourself." Her eyes watered. 

"You could have waited for me to get here!!" She exclaimed, mock scolding them. 

"We've got to go Rika-chan... We'll see you later. Ja ne!" Rika's friends left her, walking off the scene. 

Nuriko ran to the scene. "Daijobu ka?!" He asked. 

"I'm sorry dear brother. But you're late." Rika patted him on the shoulder in fake sympathy. 

"I think were in Miaka's world ya know?" Chichiri blinked looking around. He heard the girl's voices and looked over at them. 

"Oh yeah, Well I know that no da! I was just.. Looking for something.. but I can't find it no da." Chichiri sweatdropped a little. "Are you alright, no da? Those men didn't sound very good." 

He continued to look at them. 

"Ah. ..we're fine." said Mikari smiling slightly at Nuriko and patting Rika's back 

"I didn't have time to wait! They were gonna smush the carrot out of carrot top!" Kasiki smiled at Chichiri, ignoring her sister's comments and helped both him and Tasuki out of the garbage. 

"Hai, I'm fine. . .thankfully. My name is Kasiki, what's yours???" she asked still smiling. 

Chichiri thought a bit to himself before he answered her. "My name is Chichiri, no da!" He smiled. 

He smiled. "This here is my friend Tasuki, no da!" his smile got a little bit bigger looking at Tasuki. 

He knew Tasuki was probably getting a little annoyed at the girls. "um, If you'll excuse us... We're in a little bit of a hurry no da!" He nodded and started to walk away from the girls with a small sweatdrop.   


Yuki smirked at Rika and glomped her. "Rika-chan!!! Long time no see!!! It's great to be home at last!" 

Mikari blinked slightly, not recognizing Rika's brother (I doubt Rika ever told them that she knew a famous band as sisters don't) and blinked. 

"Hmm? I don't recall meeting you before. . .my name's Omoide Mikari. What's yours?" 

"Nuriko... You're one of my sister's friends, right? I've heard a little bit about all of you." Nuriko said. 

Miaka suddenly ran down the street past Chichiri and just about one fourth of a mile away she froze and paused a second, then blinked. 

'HUH!!?!?!?!? It... .it can't be!' Quickly Miaka backed up in a chibish manner until she was right in front of Chichiri, then faced him and leaned REAL close so that there was just a centimeter or two between them. Then a slight smile came to her face and she practically glomped Chichiri. 

"OHHHH WAIIIIIIIIIII! KAWAII! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING BUT IT IS! CHICHIRIIIIIIIIIII! But how!?!?!? Oh that doesn't matter! I've missed you so much!!! How are you!? How have things been!? How IS everyone???" she asked all at once still glomping the defenseless monk. 

Mikari sweatdropped at Miaka. 

"MIAKA!" Chichiri grew a big smile on his face and hugged back. "It's good to see ya, no da! It's been a very long time!" He grinned a bit 

"You could say that my and Tasuki sort of 'dropped in', No da!" His smile didn't down any, he was happy to see Miaka. 

"Really!? That's great!!! Tasuki!!!" Miaka glomped both boys at once and hugged them tight. "Oh! I've missed you guys so much!" 

Yuki sweatdropped at Miaka a moment then shook her head slightly and giggled at her. 

Tasuki blinked some, large anime sweatdrops running down the side of his face. Notices Miaka in the crowd of bodies, waving a little before she glomped him and Chichiri out of no where. 

"Gah..." Lets out as Miaka glomps him, before letting go of him and going to some other person. Scratches the back of his head, a confused look on his face. He stands there idle watching as the friends converse between each other, talking about things that he'd never heard of before. 

Kasiki sweatdropped then walked over to Miaka. "Um. ..hey Miaka." 

"Oooh KASIKI!" yelled Miaka hugging Kasiki, she had no clue that her friend Kasiki was actually famous (she didn't tell Miaka yet). 

"Can't. ..breathe. .. . ." stuttered Kasiki. 

Miaka let them all go and smiled again. "Oh what a great day!!!" 

Nuriko blinked at Miaka. He was sure he's seen her somewhere before. 

"Onii-chan? Something wrong?" Rika asked worriedly. 

"Naaah." Nuriko winked, letting her know he was all right. Rika smiled and walked up to Tasuki and Chichiri. 

"Konnichiwa!! I'm Chou Rika." She stuck out her hand in a friendly way. 

'These people must be her friends here...They look....strange...' He thinks to himself, his eyes going over their attire, finding this world's fashion to be quite different from clothing in the book. Is about to float further in space until a "Konnichi wa" is heard, most likely directed at him and Chichiri. 

Turning in the direction of the voice, sees a girl that's name is Rika, or so she said. "Konnichi wa, Rika-san." Takes her hand, shaking it for a brief moment before dropping it and going back to his space. 

Miaka paused, then glomped Nuriko. "NURIKOOOOOOOO!" Mikari was sweatdropping. Either Rika's brother was REALLLL ignorant or just didn't like girls. 

Nuriko blinked. He was sure he'd seen that girl somewhere before. "Miaka-chan?" He asked uncertainly. 

"Huh? You know Miaka?!" Rika asked in surprise. 

A grin crossed Miaka's lips as she jumped back. "Hai! It's been a while Nuriko-san!!!" 

"How do you know Nuriko?!" Rika asked. 

"It's a long story... eheh heh." Nuriko scratched his head. "Ah! Chichiri and Tasuki too!" 

Mikari looked sideways at the others then paused and blinked, seeing an arrow flying at Nuriko's head, she walked right over to him and caught it an inch away from his forehead. 

"Well, that certainly was close. . .nice arrow too!" Miaka blinked. 

"Hmmm... I was so busy catching up, I didn't notice that." Nuriko said, blinking. 

Mikari shook her head slightly and smirked at him again, winking slightly as she turned (Ooooh kawaii wink!) and walked to Yuki. 

"So now what do ya wanna do girls?" 

"Well, maybe we should all reintroduce ourselves when things are civil again. .." said Kasiki scratching the back of her head. 

Miaka giggled again. "You guys are so kawaii!" 

He smiles really big like usual. "Well I'm really happy we got to see you again, no da! You too Nuriko!" He looks down at his clothes. 

"Uh, Miaka...I don't think our style fits into your world too well No da. Perhaps we could go to some sort of clothes place, No da?" He looks at her. 

Miaka sweatdropped then grinned. "YAH! C'mon everybody!!! To the clothes department!" said Miaka, grabbing Nuriko, Chichiri, Rika, Tasuki, Mikari, Yuki, Kasiki, and herself, she ran to the clothes department store. 


End file.
